Do I know you?
by Annie Remmy Aurum
Summary: Alec has never seen Magnus before in his life. Or has he? Follow a ten year old Jace and Alec as they race down the streets of Brooklyn. An attack leads them to a certain Warlock...


**Hello there! In the wise words of Leo Valdez, WAZZUP?**

**Anyway, welcome to quick story! I thought of the ideaashen I was half asleep and decided to actually go somewhere with it! Yay :D**

**Hope you like it!**

His dark hair was windswept and flying in all directions as the pale boy ran after his friend on a chilly, October night. The leaves were changing to light reds and yellows, but it was obvious that neither of the boys cared as they ran down the streets of Brooklyn.

"Jace! Wait up!" The boys huge eyes were so dark they were almost black. He was rather small, yet stronger than most grown men. You wouldn't know it from his appearance, though. The boy was a little on the short side; not yet having gone through his growth spurt. He was pale and even his long days of training refused to change that.

His friend, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. Jace had a tan not yet faded from the ending summer. He was almost four inches taller than his best friend, and his golden hair was as different from Alec's as you could get. His eyes were what really stood out about him; they were bright gold.

"Why?" The golden haired boy called back to his friend who was a good ten feet behind him. Before Alec could respond, he halted to a stop and nearly sending both of them to the ground.

"Hey!" Alec cried in surprise with a deer in the headlights look on his face. Normally Jace would've laughed at his friend's silly expression, but he was too busy steadying himself. "Watch it!"

"But Alec," Jace cried, mock offense grasping his features. "I was just waiting for you!"

Alec brushed his dark black jeans off. His leather jacket hung loosely on him, he'd barely managed to steal it back from his sister, Isabelle, before going into the city with Jace. "Oh, haha, very funny."

Jace grinned and Alec noticed how brightly his golden eyes were shinning. "Thank you."

With a roll of his eyes and a few words, Alec changed the subject. "So what exactly are we even doing here?"

"Oh, right. I dunno, just looking around I guess," Jace shrugged. "Window shopping?"

Alex muttered something that sounded like, "You've got to be ducking kidding me."

"Why, no, Parabati dear, I am not," Jace chirped dramatically.

"We're not Parabati yet, Jace," Alec pointed out. It was true, because neither of the boys had reached the age of ten and a half yet, they couldn't become Parabati. They were looking forward to it, though, seeing as how they were closer than that anyway. Isabelle always wanted to know if they could read each other's minds or something.

Yet, Alec's half birthday was barely around the corner and both boys were super excited.

Anyway, Alec looked around and tried to figure out where Jace had dragged him to. It was a regular street, with some apartments. Nothing more, nothing less. It was a rather plain street. Unless you were, of course, a Shadowhunter. Then it looked like a place full of evil and magic. Always on alert, they are.

Alec didn't sense anything out of the ordinary, but just in case he pulled out his stele and set it to check-for-idiot-demons mode. Alec had named it himself. The second it was turned on it whirled to life, a bright green glow in the meek light of the sun. Alec couldn't help but smirk to himself; the silly mundanes wouldn't even notice Evannt(his stele).

"Hey, Alec?" Jace called.

"Hmm?" Alec muttered without even looking up.

"A little help here?"

"What?" Alec looked up. It took him a moment to realize what was happening before his instincts kicked in. A demon stood just a little ways down the street. It's bloodred eyes stood out against its black... skin? Fur? Alec couldn't tell what it was but he knew it wasn't good.

The thing advanced a little way on flipper-like feet, pure black like the rest of him. Alec swore.

Just in time for some invisible force to knock him down.

He hit the ground, already unconscious, unable to hear the sounds of Jace's fury being taken out on the demon.

What happened? Alec's first thought. Second thought: What the actual, uh, freak happened? Third just had a lot more swearing.

"Alec?" Jace's voice floated into his ears. "Why won't he wake up?"

"How should I know?" Another voice snapped. It was quite unfamiliar; Alec didn't recognize it. It seemed to be stuck in the low, yet not very low at all range he oftener associated with Warlocks. Oh-h-h-kay then. It continued, "The effects of the potion might not have reacted yet."

Alec shot up so quickly he almost fell off the couch. What potion?

"Oh good," Jace grinned at him with his golden eyes. "You're awake."

Instead of responding Alec chose to examine the room and the newcomer. The room was rather awesome, he admitted to himself. It was full of containers and books with a nice velvet couch opposite his.

The boy next to Jace couldn't have been more than seventeen. Seriously. He had skin that was somewhat tan, but not quite. His hair was black as midnight, barely darker than Alec's. Although, unlike the ten year old's, his hair was spiked with... glitter in it? Not surprising, if Alec was correct about him being a Warlock. Which he assumed he was.

But what really stood out about him were his eyes. They were golden slits and rather luminous.

Like a cat's.

"Who're you?" Alec snapped at the newcomer.

"I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn, who just do happened to save your life."

"Oh," the ten year old replied meekly. "Thanks. What happened?"

"Well that demon thing sent, like a knife handle or something at you with poison on it. And you almost died, but Magnus here ran out and killed the demon and brought us here. Then he made a potion and gave it to you to make you better," Jace explained in a cheeful, rushed tone.

"Basically," Magnus rolled his freaky cat eyes. "That's what happened, short version. Normally I don't help out Shadowhunters, but your friend here convinced me to help you guys. Besides, I've been trying to find this demon for a while. So I suppose I should thank you for your sheer stupidity as attracting it."

"No freaking problem," Alec muttered under his breath.

"So, where exactly are you guys from? How'd you get here?" Magnus questioned them.

"Oh, that's eaaassssssssy," Jace slurred. "Well we're Shadowhunters from the downtown Institute, and we got bored so we headed out on the streets for the day. And then we got attacked by a demon and then you came out and-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm caught up now," Magnus waved off the rest of his explanation. "And you're how old?"

"Ten," Alec said proudly. "I'm almost ten and a half."

"That's nice. And your parents actually agreed to this?"

Alec glanced over at Jace, who was sheepishly staring down at his shoes. Alec knew how he felt. The answer was definitely no; they hadn't even bothered to let the Lightwoods know where they were going. Oops.

"Umm..." Alec said in a very intelligent voice.

"I see," Magnus didn't bother to get an answer because he already knew it.

"Well now you know us," Alec quickly tried to change the subject. But Magnus's freaky cat eyes totally distracted him and knocked his train of thought right off the tracks. "So, uh, like... Who even are you?"

The spiky haired teenager raised a glittery eyebrow. "I've already told you. I'm Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. Duh."

"Oh... Right." Alec ran a hand through his hair, his cheeks burning red. He should've remembered that, but getting the shi- uh, crap knocked out of you can give you a small excuse for really short term memory loss. Can't it?

"Well, thanks for helping us!" Jace piped up, intent on shutting out the silence. "We should probably be going. Right Alec?"

"Uh huh," Alec nodded. "Thanks for you know..."

Magnus nodded and gestured to the door. "See ya... And if you're ever in the area again," he shrugged. "Feel free to drop by."

"Thanks," Jace chirped.

The two boys set out into the night and took off towards the institute.

Eight years later-

"Try not to kill any of my guests, will you?" Magnus snapped at the Shadowhunters. He didn't remember inviting them, but they had an invitation... so he let them in. When you're nine hundred years old, stranger danger isn't much of a problem.

Two of the boys, however, caught his cat eyes. They looked so familiar, like a distant memory aged up a couple years.

He was probably imagining it, but he thought the dark haired boy looked like he may remember him from somewhere as well.

Hmm...

**So, I usually don'trewrite in third person AND this is my first Mortal Instruments fic. **

**Sooo what'd you think? Loved it? Want a taco?**

**Review! :D**


End file.
